Why
by xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes
Summary: Why did Miley commit suicide? What made her lose faith in live and believe that it wasn't worth a fight? She had always been a troubled soul, but she always managed it quite well. Why? Niley - based on the song 'Why' by Rascal Flatts.


**Why**

**A/N: So, hello guys, in case somebody is going to read this :P **

**I put up my first one-shot recently and seems like you guys liked it what made me so so so so so proud :D So, here's the thing, I had this idea after I listened to this one song (music kind of inspires me... :); i won't tell you what song, but it's kind of obvious xD**

**I know, this chapter is rather short and it's like a prolouge chapter with not a lot of plot, but I just wanted to put it up to make you curious and see if you want to read it at all. So, if you want to find out a little more about Nick and Miley and what happened (though you can propably think of it ;) just leave me a review and tell me what you think, it would mean THE WORLD :)**

**Again, it's just a really short chapter i just wrote and again, I'm sorry for grammar errors (i proof-read the stuff i put up for like a million times, but I'm still making mistakes what drives me crazy ;) Don't be too hard on me, i do my best )**

**Anyway, go on and enjoy this first, little chapter of 'Why' :)**

* * *

><p>Nick didn't know where to turn. He had been running the streets of his small hometown all day.<p>

He just couldn't seem to rest, his head was too filled with thoughts and unanswered questions to sit down and do nothing at all. He didn't even deserve it to do nothing, he would do best to find some cliff and jump of it right now, THAT was what he deserved. How could he? How could he not notice there had been something terribly wrong with her? Well, he had always known that there was something wrong with her, there had been something wrong ever since he got to know her but HELL, HE SHOULD'VE HAD NOTICED IT! He should've stopped her. She was supposed to be here right now.

He shook his head in disbelief and sat himself down on the dirty pavement right in front of the old wire fence of the cemetery, buried his head on his knees and started sobbing – again. That was basically what he had done all day long. Running around aimlessly, sitting down, crying, becoming mad, stand up and go on running.

It just wasn't fair. He was so full of anger that he didn't even blame all the people who made her do this, or her parents or even god – he was just mad at HER. How could she? How could she be SO selfish to do what she did? How could she let him and all her friends down like this? How could she do this to her siblings and her family? How could she let them all live with this guilt? And without saying goodbye, without giving him the chance to tell her once again he loved her, and simply giving him a CHANCE to make her change her mind? She was a fucking egoist! GOD, how he hated her at the moment.

Of course he didn't. He swallowed hard and turned his head to the right to see the old, grey and faded tombstones on the cemetery. She didn't deserve it to end like that. To simply disappear from the surface and being forgotten within a few years.

* * *

><p>Nick didn't know what to do. He looked pretty helpless and lost, in the middle of this huge school, with hundreds of laughing and babbling students and teachers. 8-Year-old Nicholas was close to tears when he heard a thin voice next to him. 'You new?'<p>

'Huh?', he swallowed and turned his head in the direction the voice came from.

'I was asking if you're new here.', the brown-haired girl said, slightly smiling and she couldn't be older than 7 or 8, her hair put into a ponytail and chewing her underlip absent-mindetly while staring at him directly with a pair of blue eyes, so blue that you could think she was wearing a pair of tinted contact lenses.

'Uhm.. yeah, I am.', he shyly replied. 'Could you… help me? I'm searching for Mister Carters English Class.'

Suddenly a big smile broke over her pretty face. 'Sure, this happens to be my next class! Follow me, I'll show you around.'

This was how he met Miley Cyrus. The girl that was going to change his life.


End file.
